Remedy for Hiccups
by Amethyst Sunset
Summary: Naruto's got the annoying case of hiccups that won't leave him alone. Luckily...or maybe unluckily for him, Sasuke has go the cure. SasuNaru


Ok...So this is my first SasuNaru story. Popped into my head when I couldnt get rid of my hiccups...lol. Hope you enjoy it. Feedback would be great!

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters in this fiction belong to me. They are created by the great Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**

* * *

  
**

**Remedy for Hiccups**

Another day, another mission completed. Unfortunately, that meant another trip to Ichiraku for team 7.

Naruto trudged in front of his teammates, head held high and a broad grin on his face, obviously thinking about the- ramen he was about to dig into. Unlike him, Sasuke and Sakura walked behind him with dark auras, obviously displeased at Naruto's food choice.

Walking into the ramen stand, Naruto was greeted by Teuchi-san, "Hey Naruto. What will you have today?"

Naruto grinned. "just the usual, ji-san!" said Naruto taking a seat eagerly, rubbing his palms together.

"Eight bowls of miso ramen, coming right up. Anything for you two?"

Both shook their heads, and took their respective seats on either side of Naruto.

"Aww, you guys sure?" Naruto asked, "it's not everyday you can enjoy a beautiful bowl of hand cooked ramen.

It took Sasuke every single ounce of his will power not to roll his eyes at Naruto's comment. Sakura didn't even hesitate to whack Naruto.

"We come here everyday, bakka!" she said hitting him on the head.

"Hey! Watch it!" Naruto said hugging the newly arrived bowls of ramen. "You might knock over my babies!"

"Ugh…Forget it. I'm leaving." Sakura said shaking her head. "See you guys tomorrow."

While Naruto waved at her enthusiastically, Sasuke replied with a slight nod, and turned to stare at Naruto, who by this time had already eaten two bowls of ramen.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Eat slower, dobe. You're going to kill yourself"

Naruto glared at him, his mouth full of noodles. Ignoring the said bastard, Naruto continued to inhale his noodles through his mouth.

"Che. Not my fault if you die." Sasuke said turning away.

"Shuddup and let me enjoy my ramen, teme! You're killing my appetite!" Promptly, he emptied his last bowl and set it down, sighing with content.

Sasuke looked back at his friend only to quickly turning away at the sight of the dobe's pink tongue coming out to lick his lips. Trying not to stare at the idiot was becoming harder than the raven imagined. Especially when the said blond was making adorable noises, obviously enjoying the remaining taste of ramen.

"Why are you staring at me, teme." Naruto asked slightly blushing at Sasuke's intense gaze.

Sasuke quickly snapped out of his stupor realizing that he had ended up staring at Naruto. Abruptly, he stood up, "Let's go dobe." He walked out of the stand.

Naruto stood up and slapped his money down on the counter, "Thanks for the meal!" and then ran out of the stand.

"Teme! Wait for me –hic-" Naruto slapped a hand to his mouth. "–hic-Damn. Sasuke!! I've got hiccups!" he exclaimed, running up to Sasuke.

Sasuke continued to walk forward. "Serves you right for eating too fast, dobe."

"Shut up –hic- and help me stop them, tem-hic-" Naruto groaned in irritation. He couldn't even insult Sasuke.

"Try holding your breath" came Sasuke's voice from in front of him. It held no contempt or insult so he complied. Taking in a big gulp of air, Naruto sealed his mouth shut.

"-hic-" Naruto gasped for air as the hiccup broke his hold on his breath. "It isn't working –hic- teme!" he moaned, plopping to the ground.

"Just wait it out, dobe. It'll stop soon."

Naruto glared up at the other's back. "You're no help, teme." He pouted before spotting familiar faces out of the corner of his eyes. Getting up quickly, he ran up to the duo walking toward them.

"Shika, Kiba! Am I happy to see you!" Naruto grinned. Pointing behind him, he said, "Sasuke's being a lousy asshole –hic- Wanna help me get rid of the hiccups?"

Shikamaru lazily looked back at Sasuke who was staring at them, expressionless while Kiba grinned and put an arm around Naruto, ruffling the blond spikes.

"So pathetic, Naruto," the brunette said, laughing. "You're making too big of a deal about hiccups." His arm was still around Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto scrunched his nose, hiccupping again, "but they're annoyinggg!" he whimpered.

Unbeknownst to the two, Sasuke's expressionless face had changed the moment Kiba had touched Naruto. He now sported a dark glare that could probably destroy any nice feeling within a ten mile radius.

Shikamaru glanced at the two hyper teens and once again at Sasuke, understanding the situation. "Too troublesome," he muttered. "Kiba." He called out to the dog lover.

Kiba looked up and followed the lazy ninja's gaze to the raven and abruptly let go of Naruto, inching away.

"Hehe, my bad. Let's go Shikamaru." He said quickly walking away with the other boy walking slowly behind him.

Naruto looked at his retreating friends in puzzlement. "What am I supposed to do about -hic- my hiccups!" he yelled at them.

Shikamaru once again muttered troublesome under his breath before turning around, "a good scare or surprise will get rid of them." After saying so, he turned to walk away again.

"Gahh! That doesn't –hic- help! Uzumaki Naruto does not fear anything!" he yelled at them again before once again plopping down against a nearby tree.

Though Sasuke's dark aura had retreated, a trace of annoyance could still be seen in his deep onyx eyes. But they filled with a new expression at Shikamaru's words. The sides of his mouth twisted up to a smirk at the idea forming in his mind.

He walked closer to the blond who was dusting off his orange pants, standing up. His face scrunched up again as he hiccupped.

"Naruto."

His head shot up as he heard Sasuke say his name. Now that didn't happen too often. His eyes widened as he realized that Sasuke was coming towards him. He backed up against the tree and stuttered, "W-what are you –hic- d-doing, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at the slightly shorter blond whose face was a light shade of pink from their proximity and his beautiful cerulean eyes were large with surprise. Not answering Naruto's question, he leaned down and covered the other's soft, pink lips with his.

Naruto's first reaction was shock. Not just because his best friend/rival was kissing him, but because his first instinct wasn't to pull away. He gasped as he felt Sasuke's tongue against his lips, giving Sasuke a chance to slip inside his mouth.

Sasuke let his tongue feel Naruto's hot cavern smirking slightly at the quiet moan that escaped Naruto. Naruto's eyes were closed in gentle pleasure and his tan skin was a bright shade of red.

Naruto couldn't help but respond to Sasuke's gentle mouth and he hesitantly kissed back, letting his tongue battle against the other. He couldn't help but feel disappointment and sadness when Sasuke pulled away. He hated the fact that air was a necessity.

Both boys panted slightly for breath and Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was leaning heavily against the tree, his eyes looking down. The blush that the smaller male was wearing had not quite receded. Sasuke licked his lips, savouring the remaining taste of Naruto in his mouth, greatly encouraged that Naruto had responded to his touch.

He crouched down and looked directly at Naruto's face. He smirked when Naruto's eyes wouldn't meet his in embarrassment. "Are your hiccups gone, dobe?"

Naruto looked at him, blue eyes reflecting confusion. He had obviously forgotten about the hiccups.

Sasuke stood up and slightly hit him on the head to jog his memory. "Looks like your hiccups have stopped."

Naruto looked at him, blinking twice, and then looked away. Is that what the kiss was about? The hiccups?

He _should_ have been relieved that it was just a simple action, purely meant to scare away his hiccups. But he felt empty. Why the heck did he feel so miserable?

When the raven felt Naruto's mood shift to sadness, he suddenly understood exactly what was going through the other's head.

He turned around and walked a few steps before stopping. "Are you coming?"

"Where, teme?" came Naruto's voice filled with disguised normality.

"My place for dinner. And this time," Sasuke replied, looking back at Naruto with a playful smile, "you don't _have_ to eat as fast, Naruto."

Naruto blinked a few times before understanding Sasuke. Happiness filled his heart and he ran up to Sasuke who was smiling at him.

Naruto shyly let Sasuke hold his hand enjoying the warmth radiating from Sasuke.

Of, course, forgetting the fact that he had just gulped 8 bowls of ramen, he walked alongside Sasuke, hand in hand, grinning ear to ear. He knew he could endure any amount of hiccups he would face today just so he could feel Sasuke's lips on his.

But by looking at Sasuke's smirk and almost lustful eyes, Naruto had a feeling that he wouldn't have to.

X-owari-X

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

**~ Amethyst Sunset**


End file.
